Mon Karma
by Uchiha Akame
Summary: Et si un jour , en venant à l'école , Karma était accueillit par un troupeau de fangirls amoureuses ... . . [ Karma x Tout le monde ] . ( Noté T au cas ou , même si je n'en vois pas trop l'utilité )


_**/!\ Certains ( beaucoup ) des personnages sont peut-être OOC (**_ _Out Of Caracter_ _ **) C'est normal dans le contexte.**_

 _ **Je préviens déjà , ce n'est pas un yaoi puisque j'en ship pas je serais pas en écrire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Karma se dirigea vers la coline où se trouvait son école , ou plutôt le bâtiment de la tant rejetée Classe E.

Il avait déjà rater plusieurs heures de cours , comme d'habitude , alors ça ne le dérangeait même plus.

Mais alors , dans la forêt , il fut attaquer par une chose non-identifier qui lui sauta dessus.

Il se retrouva vite par terre , avec assis à ses côtés Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais juste saluer mon meilleur ami correctement avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse , annonça le petit bleu.

Bien qu'il ne compris pas ce que lui racontait son ami , Karma haussa les épaules et se releva , aidant aussi Nagisa à se relever.

Ils continuèrent ainsi le chemin ensembles , jusqu'à ce que Karma se rappelle qu'il était en retard , et que Nagisa n'était pas du genre à sécher.

-Ne Nagisa-kun , que fais-tu ici pendant les heures de cours ?

-Tu n'étais pas venu , alors j'ai voulu te retrouver , je ne voulais pas que tu devienne le meilleur ami d'un autre , répondit-il en se rapprochant de la tête rouge en marchant.

Karma ne fit encore une fois aucun commentaire , trouvant son vieil ami de plus en plus bizarre.

Une fois arriver devant le bâtiment , se fut maintenant une fille qui lui sauta dessus , le faisant tomber sous elle.

\- KARMA-CHAAAN~

 _''Karma-chan'' ?_

Ce n'était autre que Kayano qui tirait maintenant sur les joues de Karma.

\- Kayano-san ?

Elle tira de plus en plus sur des pauvres joues.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu-

\- OI ! BOUGE TOI DE LÀ !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la propriétaire de la voix , qui n'était autre que l'acrobate de la classe : Hinata.

\- NE TOUCHE PAS MON KARMA !

"Mon Karma '' ?

Ok , la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange.

Surtout depuis que cette fille avec la quelle Karma n'avait pas vraiment parler d'après ses souvenirs , ou très peu en tout cas , venait de se l'approprier.

\- IL EST À MOI , TU NE TOUCHERA PAS ! Hurla la fille aux cheveux verts.

Karma retira alors doucement la jeune fille d'au dessus de lui alors que celle-ci rougit à son contact.

Il enleva rapidement la poussière de son pantalon et continua de se diriger vers la classe , ignorant les deux filles qui se disputaient pour lui derrière , ou alors même Nagisa qui lui criait de l'attendre au nom de leur amitié éternelle.

Toujours aussi déstabiliser , il entra tout de même dans la salle de classe , espérant que tout y soit normal.

Il vit alors Terasaka et sa bande venir vers lui , alors que le '' chef '' de la bande posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Terasaka lui a demander comment il allait , sans aucune trace d'ironie.

Terasaka ... lui demandait ...Terasaka ...a ... MAIS QU'EST-CE-QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

\- Tu es très mignon en vrai ...

Kirara Hazama venait de lui dire ça.

Elle , une des seules filles qui restait avec Terasaka.

Karma se dégagea directement , se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle.

Mais il fit encore une fois coupé , par Sugaya , Kimura et Okajima.

\- Mon pote ! Tu veux venir lire les magazines de Koro-sensei avec moi après les cours ?

\- Nah' j'passe mon tour.

 _Enfin une personne normale ... Ou plutôt qui agit normalement ... Le mot normal n'était pas très approprié pour Okajima..._

-Aller ! S'il te plaît ! Insista-t-il , en passant ses mais sur son épaule.

\- Tu vois pas qu'il ne veut pas de toi comme ami ? Et puis il préfère rester avec moi et parler de baseball !

\- Eh ? Sugin-

\- Non il préfère le délégué de cette classe. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Isog-

\- NON C'EST MON AMI ! Cria alors Nagisa qui venait de rentrer dans la classe en cassant la fenêtre par la même occasion.

\- LAISSEZ MON AMOUREUX TRANQUILLE !

C'était Kayano qui revenait cette fois-ci , passant par le trou de la fenêtre. Suivie de Hinata.

 _Je suis tombé dans une classe de fous !_

Karma se dépêcha alors de courir vers la salle des profs , seulement pour être coupé par Hara.

 _Pas elle aussi , s'il vous plaît !_

\- Ne Karma-kun , tu veux goûter une de mes pâtisseries ?

\- Une autre fo-

\- S'il te plaît~ , supplia-t-elle en se collant à lui.

Avant d'avoir pu répondre , quelqu'un le tira du bras vers une porte ouverte , avant de les y enfermer.

\- Okuda-san ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la fille aux lunettes.

\- Karma-kun , ça va ?

Elle parlait d'un ton normal , contrairement aux autres.

\- J-j'ai vu que ça n'allait p-pas trop avec les autres ... A-alors je t'ai prise ici ...

\- Merci de m'avoir sauver , remercia Karma , s'essuyant le front.

\- T-tu veux de l'eau ? Demanda la jeune fille en lui offrant un verre.

\- Merci , répondit-il en buvant.

L'eau avait pourtant un goût bizarre , et Karma se rendit compte seulement après avoir terminer la boisson qui était la personne qui le lui avait offert.  
Manami Okuda.

Ou autrement-dit dit , la génie en chimie.

Celle qui avait offert du poison à Koro-sensei.

 _Oh non..._

 _-_ Je ... Je voulais te demander si ... Si tu voudrais sortir ave-avec moi ap-apres les cours... , Commença Okuda.

\- Oku-

\- M-mais j'avais peur ... Alors je t'ai donner un mélange qui agit comme du so-

Mais avant que la jeune fille puisse terminer , plusieurs voix vinrent les couper.

\- KARMA-KUUUUUN ! SOORS DE TA CACHETTE !

C'était la plupart des autres filles qu'il n'avait pas encore vu qui hurlaient.

\- Gomen Okuda-san mais je dois y aller.

Et avec ça il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta directement , ignorant les cris de protestations des filles et atterrissant presque dans leur jardin de fleurs.

Il couru alors vers la fenêtre de la salle des profs , espérant y trouver une réponse.

Il y toqua plusieurs fois , jusqu'à ce que Bitch-sensei la lui ouvrit.

Il passa alors directement et ferma celle-ci derrière.

\- Doucement ! Qu'est-ce-qui te prend d'être si brusque , le gronda-t-elle.

\- Dieu merci une personne norma-

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer , Irina venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes , seulement pendant une seconde.

\- QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS FAITES ! PAS VOUS AUSSI BON SANG !

\- Non je ne suis pas aussi tombée sous ton charme. Mais voyant qu'aucune des files n'avaient pu t'embrasser j'ai juste arrangé ça. Et puis , je l'ai déjà fais à Nagisa alors ...

Elle annonça ça tellement calmement, comme si elle lui parlait du temps dehors.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Karma s'essuya les lèvres sur sa manche.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe dehors ? Vous avez l'air de savoir !

\- Demande ça au poulpe...

À ce moment précis , Koro-sensei , suivi de Karasuma-sensei , entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Dis moi le poulpe , c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Calme-toi , Karma-kun , ce n'est que ta punition~

\- Quelle punition ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Comme tu séchais les cours , il m'a fallu trouver une punition. Mais comme je ne savais pas quoi faire ... je me suis souvenu alors de ce gaz qui appartenait à Karasuma-sensei.

\- Quel gaz ?

\- Un gaz qui rend quelqu'un accro à la première personne qu'elle voit , reprit Karasuma. Nous voulions de base l'utiliser contre Koro-sensei , mais ça n'a pas fonctionné sur lui.

\- Vous avez utiliser ça sur les autres en leur montrant une photo de moi ?!

\- Exact. T'es perspicace. Ça a renforcé leurs sentiments amicaux ou amoureux - si jamais il en avait , même très très peu - envers toi. Plus une personne à un de ses deux sentiments envers toi , plus il va te coller.

\- Mais le poulpe n'a pas le droit de faire du mal à ses élèves , faire ça doit y être compris ! S'exclama Karma à sa professeur.

\- Le poulpe oui , mais pas moi , souriait Irina , contente de s'être vengée de l'élève qui lui à donner le surnom de '' Bitch-sensei ''.

\- Tch' ! Dire que Karasuma-sensei était d'accord avec ça ...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Irina ma volé mon spray. Je te rassure , les effets disparaissent entre douze et vingt-quatre heures après.

 _Douze et vingt-quatre heures ?! Manquait plus que ça !_

\- C'est bon. Je rentre chez moi !

\- Fais attention aux attaques de tes amis en chemin~

C'était la phrase la plus bizarre que Karma n'ai jamais entendu.

Il sortit alors par la fenêtre encore une fois , ne voulant pas tomber sur quelqu'un de sa classe.

Il s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt lorsqu'il commença à entendre des voix l'appeler depuis l'école.

 _« Plus une personne à un de ses deux sentiments envers toi , plus il va te coller. »_

Donc Okuda-san était amoureuse de lui ? Et Kayano et Hinata alors ?

Nagisa était son meilleur ami , d'accord , c'est normal par rapport aux autres , mais venant des filles , un attachement pareil le choquait un peu.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit sa tête battre dans son crâne.

Il se tint à un arbre , se demandant ce qu'il lui arrive , jusqu'a ce qu'il se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé plutôt.

 _Okuda..._

Il était vraiment heureux que cette fille ne soit pas Yandere dans la vraie vie , sinon la situation aurait été plus compliquée dans la vie de tout les jours ...

Et alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin , une personne vint le coincé près de l'arbre.

\- Alors , comment vas-tu , Ka-ru-ma-kun~ , demanda la personne , articulant chaque syllabes de son prénom.

\- Nakamura ?!

\- Bien vu~

Nakamura s'approcha alors de lui , et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux rouges.

\- J'étais sûre que Okuda tenterais une de ses potions sur toi , alors je t'ai juste silencieusement suivi , pour pouvoir t'avoir au bon moment.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu es très mignon tu sais ...

 _Pas de remarques stupide. Pas de remarques stupide. Karma ne fais pas de remarques , n'oublies pas qu'elles n'est pas dans son état normal. Le moindre mauvais mot et tu es fichu._

\- Pourquoi tu as les joues rouges comme ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

\- Tu as de la fièvre !

\- Non je vais bie-

\- Non tu as de la fièvre ! C'est sûrement à cause d'Okuda ! Attend on rentre chez moi et je te fais une soupe et...

Karma ne l'entendait même plus. Sa tête tournait et sa vue commençait à devenir plus sombre.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse le ressentir , tout devint noir...

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla , la première chose que Karma vit fut un plafond blanc.

En se concentrant plus il remarqua qu'il était couché dans un lit d'hôpital , avec à ses côtés quelques uns de ses amis de classes : Okuda , Nagisa et Nakamura. Et aussi ses trois professeurs.

\- Karma-kun ? Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite , ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore.

\- Karma-kun ?

\- Hmm...

Le bleu compris le message et se tut , laissant son ami réfléchir.

Karma , lui , commença à se souvenir de ce qui se passait précédemment.

 _Spray .. gaz ... Accro... Amis ... Amoureuses ... Okuda ... Potion... Nakamura ... Noir._

\- Karma-kun~ ! Tu va mieux ?

\- Ferme-la stupide poulpe , répondit Karma en s'asseyant.

\- Tu vas mieux alors ? Demanda Karasuma-sensei cette fois-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce-que je fiche ici déjà ?

\- Nakamura nous a appelé , nous disant que tu as fait un malaise dans la forêt. Il paraît que c'est à cause d'une potion d'Okuda , alors comme nous ne savions pas trop ce qu'il s'y trouvait , on t'a amené à l'hôpital.

\- L-la potion devait agir comme un somnifère à ce que j'aurais dis. Mais j'ai du abuser d'un des ingrédients et-et... , Repris , malaise, Okuda.

\- Tu dors depuis hier.

\- G-Gomen Karma-kun , je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! J-je ne m'en souviens même plus en vrai , s'excusa Okuda.

\- Karasuma-sensei nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé , c'est un peu malaisant , dit Nagisa.

L'heure suivante passa , alors que la génie de chimie s'excusa de Karma et que celui-ci lui réponde que ce n'est pas de sa faire mais celle de Koro-sensei et Bitch-sensei.

Pendant ce temps , Koro-sensei culpabilisait , s'excusant et disant que « sensei a honte » et qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

\- Ne , Karma , on t'a dit quoi hier ? Parce qu'on ne se souvient de rien de ce qui s'est passé , il paraît que c'est un des effets du spray , demanda Nakamura.

 _Oh._

 _Qu'est-ce-qu'elles ont fait ?_

 _Bah ..._

 _Hmm..._

 _C'est un peu gênant à dire ..._

De ce qu'il a compris , si les deux filles les plus proches de Karma sous les effets du gaz étaient Nakamura et Okuda , elles devaient ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Et puisqu'il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre à cette question , à la fois pour éviter une situation gênante entre eux ou alors de briser leurs cœur , il choisit la réponse la plus simple :

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose non plus ...

\- Ha ? Um okay ... , Répondit la blonde, ayant l'air légèrement rassurée.

Pendant un instant , un silence un peu gênant s'installa dans la pièce.

Et Karma vit aussi , au fond de la chambre , son professeur-poulpe qui pris sa teinte rose.

 _Et merde qu'est-ce-qu'il s'imagine lui ?_

\- Bon , on devrait peut-être y aller. Les médecins vont te laisser après quelques tests pour être sûr que tu sois stable. On leur a pas vraiment dit pourquoi tu t'es retrouver comme ça , ils pensent que c'est à cause d'un aliment empoisonné ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Karma hocha la tête , alors qu'il vit qu'un médecin entra dans la chambre et que les autres sortaient.

Karasuma-sensei s'approcha de lui , avant de partir.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment tout oublier à propos d'hier , mais j'aimerais te dire que dans quelques jours , ils retrouveront tous la mémoire , chuchota-t-il au garçon.

La dernière chose que Karasuma vit en sortant , ce fut son jeune élève dont le visage devenait presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux , les yeux écarquillés.

 _Merde..._

* * *

 _ **Note de Auteure-chan !**_

 _ **Bon , j'en ai cherché et pas trouver de fanfiction dans le genre , alors je l'ai écris.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas forcément fière de la manière que j'ai écris ( il m'arrive d'avoir un complexe d'infériorité , ou plutôt je dirais le fait que je trouve jamais que l'on travail soit assez parfait à mon goût ^^' , c'est grave chiant ^^' )**_

 **Je vais sortir l' Épilogue normalement , mais je vais quand même marquer cette histoire comme " terminée ".**

 **Je vais publier d'autres OS Assassination Classroom , j'en travaille déjà une en lien avec mon histoire " Faux Frères "**

 **Bref , je vais vite me relire , même si je sais que je vis sûrement oublier des fautes XD.**

 **AAAAA-** _ **TCHOUM**_ **\- KAME**


End file.
